That Moment in Time
by if i were infinity
Summary: That awkward, sensitive, hilarious moment in time. A group of one shots. Fax.
1. Chapter 1

**The awkward moment of time when: you learn to love Halloween because your boyfriend makes out with you. **

**MAX POV**

Okay, so, you all know how I hate dressing up, and pretending to be someone else, unless doing that will, like, keep us safe and away from anyone who wants to kill us. In that case I am totally with changing appearances, but otherwise, red flag. Not on Max's favorite things list. Not that I have one.

So, Halloween doesn't really set well with me. I don't really get it either. You dress up, and as I reward you get free food that makes you fat. I get it, you pay to make yourself fat, kind of like the rest of the days in America. Just kidding. Nudge is skinny as hell and she could eat hundreds of hamburgers! With a side of large fries.

I mean, with all the flying, and saving the world, and protecting the flock, and keeping Iggy from using my _bra's _to blow up the world, I just don't have time for Halloween. Usually.

"Max, please!" Nudge begged. She had sped ahead from her usual spot in our flying group so that she could pester me about Halloween. She just ruined the joy of flying.

"No, Nudge, we don't have time!" I replied.

"We haven't seen an Eraser, Flyboy or idiot in days!" Nudge complained. Have you looked at Iggy recently? I thought to myself. I mean he was screaming idiot.

"That doesn't mean they have disappeared forever, one could just pop up right next to Fang and Fang would be like 'wait, you aren't supposed to be here, you haven't been here in days'!" I said, trying to imitate Fang's voice. Obviously, everyone else was eavesdropping on our conversation and Fang smirked.

"Great impression" Fang joined in. I glared at him.

"I try" I shot back.

"Maaaaax!" Nudge sighed. I face-planted into my palm.

"Fine, but if you die, I'm so holding it against you for the rest of your life!" I told her, and then dived downwards.

"Umm...Max, if she was..." Gazzy began

"Save it Gaz," I shot back.

And that's how I got into this mess of standing in a department store, with some clerk checking me out, searching for a _decent _costume that didn't make me look like a retard. I went to go help Angel pick a costume, when she decided to be Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz I headed to see how Nudge and Gazzy were doing.

"Watcha gonna be?" I asked Nudge, looking at the costumes she was eyeing. Pop Star, movie star, oh and, here's something different, super star.

"I was thinking Superstar because we are super!" Nudge exclaimed.

"And the winner for most spirit goes to.." I joked. Nudge smiled.

"Or maybe movie star..." Nudge pondered aloud.

"Kay, have fun, I guess. I'm going to find a costume" I mumbled. I wasn't even sure if she was listening, she was staring at the variety of shiny leggings that the store had to offer.

"Wait! Can I help you? Please?" Nudge asked.

"No! Last time you helped me with something we destroyed dinner," I told her

"And it landed on me," Angel grumbled.

"At least you got some!" Gazzy complained, "I was starving!"

"Oh please, you've gone without dinner before!" I told him.

"Yeah, but I always got desert" Gazzy said, reciting his sap story.

"Suck up" Iggy said. He was holding a robot costume.

"Your going to wear that?" I asked

"Yeah. Wait, what is it?" Iggy asked, confused.

"Beep beep bop!" I replied, laughing. It was thin, and shiny. Very, very shiny.

"I'll attract the ladies," Iggy said smugly

"Or repel them" I said, shoving him.

"What have you got?" he asked.

"Don't know yet" I shrugged, and headed off to the teens and womens outfits. Well since it was Halloween and the sun was about to set there wasn't a whole lot of options. Bunny. Hell no. Can you see me hopping around town? No. 70's girl. I'm a 90's girl. Always will be.

"Swimsuit model?" Nudge asked.

"No" I laughed.

"That looks like a great costume," Fang whispered in my ear. I jumped. I didn't even know he was behind me.

"God, stop doing that!" I shrieked. The clerk glanced at us. I glared at him.

"Breathing?" he asked

"Please, don't hesitate" I mocked. Fang glared at me. I smiled. I didn't really know what we had, but it was something. I was just in denial. I think. I mean, I jumped out of a cave when he told me he liked me. What am I gonna do if he kisses me?

"Max!" Nudge gasped, holding up a costume.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Jersey punk rocker?" Nudge tried, staring at the costume.

"Nice try" I laughed, pushing it aside.

"Would you rather be a bunny, or a swimsuit model?" Nudge asked.  
'Gimme that," I huffed and then went out to the checkout counter.

"Will that be all miss?' the clerk asked. Staring right at my, ahem, girl specialties.

"Yeah" I said cockily. And then I ducked down.

"Looking for something? Yeah, didn't think so," I said, then I gave him some cash, not caring if it was the right amount or not and then walked out of the store.

"Where are we gonna change?" Angel asked.

"Oh we'll find some place" I said, then I smiled "We always do" and then I shot up into the sky.

Halloween night. Oh god, kill me now.

We were at some motel, we had dumped our stuff there and had changed into our costumes. It was girls in one room, boys in the other. I figured we were going to be sleeping there, and no offense, but I wasn't looking forward to bunking with Gazzy and his stink.

"Max, Nudge, hurry up!" Gazzy shrieked from the room. Nudge had insisted on making me look like a real punk rocker from Jersey, or whatever I was and made me wear the make up the kit came with. How come whenever Nudge insists on something it has to do with the words eyeliner, and Max's face.

"Almost done" Nudge yelled back. She rubbed something against my eyes and then clapped. "Done!" she shrieked and then bounced out of the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. What had she done? All she had was eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, and hairspray. My hair was a big bump at the top of my head, with the rest cascading around my face. Eyeliner lined my eyes, I mean a whole lot of eyeliner. And my eyelashes were huge! My lips were dark, dark, purple. Great, I was turning into a girl version of Fang. I was wearing all black. Black ripped skinny jeans, black laced up boots, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket, which was a little to tight. I had a black cuff around my arm, and a big chunky necklace. No wonder this costume cost 40 bucks, it came with a whole lot. Whatever, it's not like a actually _paid _for all 40 dollars. Do I look like I'm made of cash?

I walked tentatively out of the door. Angel looked so cute in her little blue and white checkered dress and red ruby slippers.

"Thanks Max!" Angel replied cheerily. Gazzy was Spiderman. Iggy was his shiny robot. Nudge was a Movie Star in a red sparkly dress. And Fang was batman I guess. He was still wearing all black. But he had a batman logo on his shirt. So creative. He just stared at me. I stared at the clock. It was getting a little awkward. I grabbed the keys off the counter and headed out the door. Fang still stared at me. Can we say stalkerish? I mean, if I didn't know him, I probably would have killed him by now.

"Okay, split up all you want, be back at the hotel no later then eleven, or you'll have to get through _moi!" _I explained, "If you see something that doesn't seem right kill it, don't ask questions, just destroy it" I say

"Max you seem suspicious, let me kill you" Iggy said, shoving me to the ground. I wouldn't have fallen, but I was wearing heels and couldn't walk and was really off balanced and...

"Later, you'll pay for that" I growled, dusting myself off.

"I'm counting on it" Iggy whispered

"I'm counting on it" I mimicked.

Turns out I am very incapable of walking in heels.

In other words, I fell 12 times. And counting.

On the 13th time I had enough and started leaning on Fang.

"Need some help?" Fang smirked.

"Save it, Fang" I shot

"Why, may I ask are you leaning on me" he asked, smiling smugly.

"Well, my man of many few words, let me tell you why" I started.

"I'm just waiting to be amused," Fang said.

"Well, for starters, you are like 5 inches taller then me, if you hold it against me, I'll kill you, and these death machines" I started

"Heels" He butted in,

"Same difference, anyways, also, Iggy is also as tall, but he's blind, and can barely navigate places he's never been to, and third..." i stopped, I didn't have a third reason.  
"I got it, you dig me" Fang whispered. I felt my cheeks warm up and I turned away.

"In your dreams, hotshot, your the one that couldn't keep my eyes off of me" I laughed. He just half-smiled and he _walked _ away from me.

"Wait!" I pleaded. He shook his head no, and strolled to the nearest house. I sighed and unlaced my shoes, by the time I was done, Fang was at the next house. I ran up to him, bouncing and trying to stay away from pebbles.

"Fang, wait!" I cried. And ran up to him. He took in my barefeet and my annoyed expression and smirked.

"This is horrible" I sighed. Fang laughed and dragged me to the side of a house.

"Max, we haven't talked about us, everytime you run away" Fang started. Seriously, this again? On Halloween? Way to ruin the fun!

"It's almost eleven anyways, we should go back" I mumbled, looking anywhere but him.

"Max" Fang started. He lifted up my chin so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Fang..." I started.

"Max" he teased. I blushed. Then suddenly, Fang kissed me. He freaking _kissed _me. And get this, I actually kissed him back. As Nudge would say ZOMG!

I smiled, and Fang brushed hair out of my face.

"I love your costume" he whispered into my ear.

"You would have preffered the swimsuit model, you sexist pig" I laughed.

"The only reason I love the costume is because you are wearing it," Fang replied, and I blushed.

"Fang I wasn't kidding, it's almost eleven, there are to many people to fly, and we are going to get it if we aren't home on time" i whispered into his neck." I said

"Whatever" Fang said.

"You don't speak in front of the rest of flock, I on the other half talk, and Iggy has been looking for every opportunity to chew me out" I said, and began to turn and run.

"you missing something?" Fang asked, dangling my heels infront of me.

"Gimme," I said, and put them on. And began to walk. I stopped half way out of the dark, and waited for Fang. We started to run, and I broke a heel.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I sighed. Fang laughed at my helplessness. I couldn't run barefoot there was random sharp stuff everywhere. Fang smiled and scooped me up bridal style and we ran home. We got back to the motel 5 minutes before eleven and had five minutes of pure joy before the kids came back.

And that's how Max came to love Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

**That moment when: your little brother locks you out of the house, in nothing but a towel. **

**MAX POV**

Guess who was stuck at home on a Friday night with a time bomb?  
Is it a celebrity?

Someone famous?

If your talking famous like 'red carpet famous' then no. But if your talking 'evil scientists all over the world want to run tests on you' famous, then we have a winner!

Everyone wanted to go out for dinner and ice cream but I was too tired to move from the couch. I thought that Fang would be the good boyfriend and stay home with me, but he went with them. Boys, can't trust them.

Well, Gazzy had just bought some new pasta shaped like circles, which he claimed were bombs, and I didn't want to ruin his childhood so I went along with it. But he really, _really _wanted to eat it, and so Iggy cooked it for him, yeah, like he's going to let _me _cook pasta while no one else but Gazzy is home. Even I agree with his logic. Then they all left, leaving me babysitting Gazzy.

"And this one is a model 3000 with a 500 yard range!" Gazzy exclaimed pointing at the pasta. I saw a circle. I didn't get it. The kid was _eight, _and he knew about every single bomb in the history of the world. And what did I know about? Almost nothing.

After Gazzy's fifth serving of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream I stopped him.

"Come on Max, one more serving!" Gazzy pleaded

"No! You're never going to go to sleep, and then your going to be brain-dead by tomorrow" I explained. Personally, I couldn't care less, but my instincts did, what if an Eraser came and Gazzy was tired? That wouldn't be fun.

"I promise I'll go to sleep! You can even watch me!" Gazzy tried.

"As entertaining as that sounds, I'm going to have to say no." I smirked and took the ice cream and put and threw it out the window.

The kid could climb, pick locks, crawl, and _punch, _the ice cream was no longer safe in the house.

"I'm going to take a shower, don't die" I said

"Thanks for the tip," Gazzy muttered, glaring.

I rolled my eyes, and headed upstairs, I grabbed my shorts and a tank top and headed for the bathroom. I loved taking showers. They were my version of relaxing on the beach. Except I was really bad at getting them to start.

"Damn, I want hot water…shit, not that hot" I muttered under my breath as I spun the nozzle.

About halfway into my shower the lights went out. I couldn't see any clouds in the night sky, and figured that it must have been a loose wire, or the fuse box. The water was still flowing and so I continued my shower.

**Gazzy POV**

If I was going to do this, I was going to have to do it now. I had already slathered glue on Max's door and then slammed it shut. No way she was getting in there through the door!

Maybe I was overreacting, but I didn't have a normal childhood, and for her to ruin it by telling me that I couldn't enjoy a sixth bowl of ice cream was stupid. And the flock has a thing about revenge. We all get it sooner or later.

I flipped the switch in the fuse box and the house went dark. We all have night vision, so I could easily navigate through the house. Max was still in her shower. I grabbed a bobby pin from Nudge's dresser. She wouldn't notice that it was gone, she about three trillion, and counting.

I tiptoed to the bathroom and as softly and quickly as I could I picked the lock, and then I grabbed Max's clothes, and I ran. She was so going to get it.

**MAX POV**

Gazzy was so dead. He was deader then Fang when he broke my arm. On purpose. I wrapped myself in a towel and then broke into a run.

'Gazzy!" I shrieked. I headed for my room. The door was jammed, I jiggled the doorknob and looked at the hinges, covered in glue. And to think that this was all because of one freaking scoop of damn ice cream.

"GAZZY! GIVE ME MY CLOTHES NOW!" I shrieked running through the house. He was just asking for this. I mean seriously, what _sane _bird kid steals his older sisters clothes and locks her door?. Clutching my towel tight I lunged at him. He opened the door and ran outside. I hesitated, and then followed. I almost got him and then he snapped his wings open and flew vertically into the house and slammed the door shut before I could even register what was happening.

"Gazzy!" I yelled, pounding my fist on the door. I could have kicked it open but then my towel would fall, and that would be oober awkward. I tried the doorknob and grunted. It almost turned and then I heard a click. Gazzy smiled smugly and then ran away, when he came back he was eating a giant chocolate bar. And then he ran away. I saw the TV screen light up and sighed. I had to get inside. I could fly up but then I would have to drop the towel, and there was no way I was doing that.

After what seemed like hours of pounding on the doors and windows I sighed and threw my head back. I didn't deserve this. I was a good kid. Lie. I would have to wait for everyone to get home. Oh god. Maybe Nudge or Ella or even mom would come back home and let me in.

The garage! I smiled and ran over.

The key pad stared back at me. Taunting me. I knew the code, It had just slipped my mind.

_Come on Max, remember! _I thought. I could try Angel

_Angel! _I thought. Nothing. She was too far away. I sighed and hit my head against the garage. And headed back to the front door.

**FANG POV**

"I think I'm gonna head back to the house" I said

"You sure you don't wanna stay for ice cream, Fang?" Mrs. Martinez asked me.

"I'm fine" I said, and then launched into the sky. I wondered what Max and Gazzy were up to. Probably watching TV. Max looked like she wasn't planning on leaving that couch. Ever.

As I approached the house I saw something pink at the front door. What? As I got closer, I gasped, and then smirked. It was Max, pounding on the front door, screaming Gazzy's name. In nothing but a towel.

I don't want to be gross or anything but THANK YOU GOD. I landed in the trees and headed towards the front door. She was pounding on the front door, and the other hand was clutching her towel. I could see her wings, tucked into her back, peeking just above her pink towel.

"What are you doing?" I said from right behind her. She froze, and almost dropped her towel. That would have been one interesting moment.

"Oh god" I heard her mutter, and smirked to myself. Slowly she turned around so that she was facing me. She was blushing red.

"You gonna answer me, or are we just gonna stand here?" I smirked. She glared.

"Gazzy locked me out," she said. And I actually burst out laughing. She hit me with her free hand.  
"Will you just help me get back inside, so I can put some clothes on?" she hissed.

"I think you look fine" I said, choking back laughter. She punched me again. Hard.

**MAX POV  
**This was so embarrassing. And he was smirking. He was so going to get it. I was probably blushing from head to toe. But Fang didn't care; he was just staring at me like I was a Victoria Secret model.

"Fang" I pleaded. He was enjoying this, I could tell.

"Fine, but I want something in return" he said

"What? No!" I shot back.

"Fine, you can wait out here, but I'm going" he said, spreading out his wings.

"Fine, anything, except drop the towel you pervert" I snapped.

"Aww darn" he feigned disappointment, and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me remind you, Maxie that I can leave, while you're stranded out here" he whispered, coming closer. And then we were basically touching. I didn't realize how tall he really was. Maybe 6.4 and I was what. 5.9 and helpless.

"Don't call me Maxie" I said, my voice wavering. And then he kissed me.

I ended up against the side of the house, with Fang's arms on either side of me.

"So worth missing ice cream" he mumbled. I wacked him. But I didn't care. I was mesmerized.

"So, you gonna help me get in, or what?" I asked, panting. He backed up from me.

"Maybe later" he smirked, staring me in the eye and then he flew up.

I cussed.

And I had to wait another hour for my mom and the rest of them to get home. And the whole time Fang was on the other side of the front door, smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**That moment when: The blind kid actually acts like a blind kid. **

**MAX POV**

Sometimes I wish that I lived with only girls. It would prevent situations like this from happening. But no! The white coats had to create 3 girl mutants, as well as three _boy _mutants, I mean, seriously?

Fang I returned from our flight, faces flushed and out of breath. From the flying.

Yeah. The flying.

It's not like we had a hot and heavy makeout section in the woods, cause' that's...psh...lame!

And all I wanted was some water.

But one overprotective blind kid wouldn't let me even step into the kitchen.

"I'm going to get some water!" I sighed exasperated.

"Yeah, let me do that for you!" Iggy said, a worried expression on his face.

"I promise that all I am going to do is go get a _cup _and fill it with water! Scout's honor!" I exclaimed trying to dodge past Iggy. He wouldn't budge.

"Max, you know how you wouldn't let us go into your closet, and you locked it all up? Well this is one of those times, I'm locking the kitchen up and no one comes in!" Iggy explained. Just then, Fang strolled right past Iggy and made a sandwich. Iggy smirked.

Now, me, being a rookie at all this boyfriend, girlfriend stuff, I kinda expected that Fang would get me some water. But he just sat there and chomped on his sandwich.

Figures.

"So, where are the girls?" I asked.

"Nudge is upstairs, she stole the computer from _me, _while I was playing a video game!" Gazzy moaned, plopping onto the kitchen counter.

"Whatever shall we do?" Iggy said with a british accent.

"Let Max into the kitchen?" I tried. Iggy shook his head no.

"I'm just touching the fridge, how much damage can I _possibly _do?" I sighed.

"You would be surprised" Gazzy muttered.

I glared, and then returned my attention to the blind, blonde roadblock in the way of me and sweet relief.

"Just, you know what, this is ridiculous!" I yelled, throwing my hands into the air, and shoved Iggy.

Now, Iggy tried to grab my shoulder and push me back. The key word being _tried _there. But instead he grabbed something very personal. And I'm talking pretty personal there!

Now, Iggy is pretty good with measurements and stuff like that. But he kinda just went downhill with that, taking my respect for him and his accuracy with him.

I reacted as any self-respecting kick-ass mutant bird girl with reflexes would. My face flushed and then I had basically thrown Iggy against the fridge as hard as I could before he could even register what had just happened.

"What the hell?" Iggy asked, rubbing his head.

"I should be asking you the same thing" I snapped

"I just grabbed your shoulder!" Iggy sighed. That's when Gazzy lost it.

"Nope, you full on groped her!" Gazzy said, shaking from laughter. How did he even know what that was? These boys were bad influences. I suddenly imagined Gazzy as a teenager…ugh!

"What, I couldn't have, I felt a shoulder!" Iggy exclaimed, looking confused

"Well you didn't grab one" Fang chuckled.

"You grabbed her boob!" Gazzy sang. Oh god. Fang smirked.

"How is this funny?" I snapped. Fang held his hands up in defense, and turned towards the fridge, but I could see his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"You just wish you were blind so that you could feel her up and call it a mistake!" Iggy said smugly.

"I wish" Fang muttered, and I gasped.

"Oh yeah, sorry, babe, thought it was your shoulder. Again." Gazzy imitated Fang. Now all three of them were laughing and I was annoyed.

"But" Iggy said, gasping "I didn't feel anything" he said

"Trust me, they are there!" Fang responded

"Trust him! Fang, at least Iggy didn't take _four months _to get to second base!" I cried, exasperated

"And I thought that Fang was dying to…" Gazzy started. One look from Fang and one look from me to Fang made Gazzy shut up.

"Iggy is not farther than me!" Fang defended

"If it makes you feel any better, she threw me against a fridge, she has to like it for it to count, man" Iggy said. And fell on the floor laughing.

"Iggy just doesn't have the magic touch, does he, _Maxie_" Fang said smugly, pulling me against him. Eyeing my boob.

I shoved him off, which made them all laugh harder. Even Gazzy, and he's eight and plays with Hot Wheels!

They all looked like doofuses. But at least no one commented any more. I flopped onto the couch and then sighed.

And then I realized something.

I never got a flippin' drink.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't written anything in such a long time, I have been really busy. I hope that you guys like my stories and please review.

Spencer.

**The moment in time when: Your boyfriend doesn't recognize you, so he starts to hit on you.**

MAX POV 

Okay, so maybe wearing jeans to the beach was a little over the top, but still, years at The School with random men staring at me made me just a tad self-conscious.

"Wearing jeans to the beach is a little more than a tad self-conscious" Angel declared, interrupting my thoughts. Nudge gasped and Ella looked at me in shock.

"You were going to wear jeans to the _beach_?" Ella asked, dumb founded

"Yeah, so?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest

"What has the world come to?" Nudge mumbled. I glared at her.

"Look, you guys might wanna go dance around the beach in bikini's, but I don't" I explained.

"But it'll be fun!" Ella moaned. I rolled my eyes, obviously this is what a _normal _teenage girl thought would be fun. But as you may have noticed I am _far _from _normal._ "Max, you are a teenage girl, with _hormones, _do you know what that means? That means that you will be attracted to hot guys, and that hot guys will be attracted to you" Ella finished.

"I don't want to be attracted to hot guys!" I yelled

"So you admit that they are hot!" Nudge exclaimed.

"You know what, Nudge you are too young for this anyway and Angel I thought you were just going to the beach to have fun! You know what? I'm not going to the beach any more, I'll just hang out here!" I told them.

"Please Max?" Angel said. Aww crap. Bambi eyes. I looked anywhere but at her.

"No!" I declared and turned to leave. Nudge was behind me, the same look of cuteness spread across her face.

"How do they do that?" Ella muttered to herself.

"No, no means no, I thought that you guys had a better vocabulary. If you don't understand what no means then we gotta start working on your education a little harder" I droned on. I was sinking, I was going down and everyone knew it. I'm not even sure if my last statement made sense, I was just trying to distract myself. Well, it didn't work. 20 minutes later I was in a sundress, sunscreen slathered over my body, and sunglass lenses darkening everything.

Off to the beach we go.

What fun.

"Omigod Nudge, I love you, but right now I want to kill you" I snapped. Nudge was singing, no, more like screaming along to the radio. This was going to be a long day.

"Max, don't be rude" Angel chastised

"I'm not being rude, I'm being practical. I never wanted to come to the beach, Ella just wants to hook up with random guys that she is never _ever_ going to see again, and you two are just dragging me along with you," I explained, sighing

"Nah, I mostly just want to hook you up" Ella laughed. I groaned. And Nudge turned the music higher. Glaring at me from her shotgun seat.

"Unless you would rather stay with Fang," Ella suggested. Laughing.

"Shut up, I don't even..." I started

"Save it Max, I can read minds, you are both hot for each other!" Angel said

"ANGEL!" I shouted

"It's true" Angel protested

I was already thinking of ways to _slaughter _my family.

**NUDGE POV**

Maybe, just maybe, this was a little over the top. But like Angel said, these two were obviously hot for each other. Maybe after I hooked them up I could get Ella and Iggy together. I could be a matchmaker. Maybe a TV show? **Nudge** em' together. Starring **Nudge**. That would be so cool. But maybe the wings would stop me. But hey, a girl can dream.

The beach was going to be so much fun. I was so happy when we found out that the safe house was near the beach. I mean, sunshine, water, relaxation 24/7! What could be better?

**ELLA POV  
**

She was so going to kill us. So was Fang. Max wasn't that scary. Or at least not in front of me. Nudge told me that she could make Fang cringe. Now that is something I would pay to see.

This was going to be so much fun.

We pulled into the parking lot at the beach and then padded out with everything that Nudge made us pack. Umbrella's, a cooler, towels, magazines, and everything that would make this day perfect. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**FANG POV**

I was pretty darn confused. Nudge asked if I wanted to go to the beach, and before I could answer she told me to be there at noon sharp. No exceptions. Dr. Martinez had some important people coming to the house and they didn't know about the abundance of "children" she had recently acquired. So it was cleaning up and stuffing everything away to make it seem like Ella and her were living in a huge house all by themselves. The awkward part was that we had to clean up the girls stuff too.

"Think of it as blackmail, we find embarrassing stuff and then hold it against them" Iggy tried, cringing at the thought of sorting through all of Nudge's stuff.

"Max will kill me, even if she didn't know who went through her stuff" I sighed

"She'd kill you even if no one went through her stuff" Gazzy remarked. And Iggy silently agreed. Gazzy was taking on Angel's stuff which wasn't bound to be too bad.

"Hold on!" Dr. Martinez rushed hurriedly into the hallway. "Let me take care of all this, I'm sure it wouldn't be a very pleasant surprise to know your brother went through all your clothing. In the meantime, you guys can go to the movies, the one right by the beach and then just walk over there when you are done" She finished with a gasp for air and then rushed into Max's room, and began hauling clothes into Ella's room. Some of the stuff I didn't even know Max had. A skin tight leather jacket? Why would she own that? Must be some of Ella's stuff that just ended up in Max's room. Definitely, there is no way Max would own a cocktail dress. Though I would love to see her in it, there is no way she would own it.

We all changed into our bathing suits, threw tee-shirts on and then I drove us to the movies, in one of the four cars that wasn't a bulky minivan and smelt like feet.

We watched some movie called Identity Thief and it was actually pretty funny.

When we were done we headed over to the beach.

**MAX POV**

Okay so it wasn't that bad. I took a nap on the beach and according to Ella got a 'damn you're hot' reaction to my new tan.

"Let's go swimming!" Angel shrieked. Several heads turned our way.

"We can't go swimming, we have wings!" I whisper yelled.

"Yes we can!" Angel said stubbornly and then she ripped off her...not her swimsuit your wacko's...sundress and put her back facing me. Her wings were gone...they were just gone.

"Angel..." Ella paused, even she was confused. She had seen our wings countless times.

"Don't worry, I am just telling your minds that there are no wings on my back, they are still there, and you can feel them!" Angel smiled proudly

"Could you always do this?" Nudge asked, stroking Angel's invisible wings.

"Yeah" Angel replied

"Why didn't you do it the 50 million times we needed to be non-winged mutants in order to escape" I said with a NO-DUH face.

"I hadn't really thought about it" Angel said quietly. I face-palmed into my forehead.

"I can do it to your wings to!" Angel piped up again.

"Who said I was going swimming!" I shot back

"Buzzkill" Nudge interrupted

"I'm not a buzzkill!" I protested

"May I remind you that _you_ wanted to wear jeans to the beach." Nudge sang.

So that's how I ended up being dragged into the ocean, which, don't tell anyone this, was actually pretty nice. I glanced at my reflection in the water and gasped.

This girl was not me.

This girl had long blonde hair and a perfectly tan body. Wearing a turquoise and white bikini that complimented every curve she had. Which was a lot. And the way she held herself was well...hot.

"And you call me selfish" Angel muttered.

I was dumbstruck.

I was so dumbstruck that I didn't even realize that Nudge had tackled me underwater and then popped up and exclaimed that she won a game that I didn't even know we were playing. All in 5 seconds. Definitely not one of my best moments! We hung out in the water for a little longer and then Nudge and Angel got out to put on more sunscreen.

**Fang POV**

We were at the beach waiting for Nudge to make her grand appearance.

"What _are _we doing here?" Iggy asked.

"Waiting for Nudge" I said

"Why?" Iggy said,

"She begged me, bambi eyes" I replied.

"I never realized how bad these bambi eyes were" Iggy said

"Well, no shit, your blind!" I shot back.

"Well, Mr. Negativity, while you wait for a twelve year old, I am going to scope out some babes!" Iggy said.  
"You can't see" I said

"And that's why you're gonna help me" Iggy stated. Smiling. Well, Max wasn't here, no one to call us sexist pigs.

"Brunette, bikini, strapless, tan" I started "Red head"

"Oh, we all know how much you love those, especially a certain blonde teenage hormoned girl" Iggy said, laughing. I ignored his comment.

"pink bikini" I said.

"Go talk to her" Iggy said, shoving me off my chair.

"Yeah, did I forget to mention that she's taken" I said

"Then why did you mention her?" Iggy said, confused.

"There's another brunette, tall, really tall, roller skating, cute enough, and she's spinning and jumping" I said

"And she turned into a swan, the 12 dancing princesses," Iggy laughed

"Oh, she's coming towards us!" Iggy said "I feel her"

The brunette came towards us and smiled. Iggy nudged me and then stood up.

"So, you come around here often" Iggy started smoothly.  
"Yeah, you?" she asked, twirling her hair. Oh god.

"Nah, just chilling here, was in Michigan for a little" Iggy said

"Yeah, my parents work all day, so I come down here, what do your parents do?" she asked

"They're doctors" Iggy said smiling

"Yeah, okay, well call me" the girl said, slipping a number to Iggy. When she left Iggy ripped the paper to shreds.

"God, she was hot, I could feel it!" Iggy moaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Blondie, just got out of the water" I said

"Oh, she's an active one" Iggy said, smirking

"Muscular legs, must be strong enough" I remarked.

"Tan," I continued. Max would so kill us.

"I like em like that," Iggy said. At least I wasn't as gross as him.

"rate her, 1-10" Iggy said.

"12, any day" I replied, though my expression remained neutral I really liked what I was seeing.

"Go, and get her, cowboy, lasso her heart like a rodeo!" Iggy gasped, his head pointed to the sky, and his expression as if he were lovestruck, I hit the back of his head.

"Max is so gonna get us if she finds out what we were doing" I said, pausing.

"What happens in the jungle, stays in the jungle," Iggy said, and then he pushed me towards the girl.

**MAX POV**

"Nudge I can't believe you got sunscreen in my eye! Everything's all blurry," I huffed.

"It was an accident?" Nudge tried. I just waved her off. What I don't understand is how Nudge can get sunscreen that was supposed to be rubbed into her freaking skin can get in my eye! It was crazy, it was ridiculous, it was..a very hot boy walking right towards me. I looked behind me, Nudge had ditched, duh, no one wanted to be around me when I was annoyed, and Ella and Angel were in the water. Just a smidge to far away to read my mind. Perfect.

"Hey" the boy said. I couldn't really see his face. Thank god I had my sunglasses on so he wouldn't see my eye twitching.

"What?" I asked again. Maybe he was cute, but if Fang found out he would kill me.

"Do you live around here?" the boy asked. He had a lot of muscles.

"Maybe, maybe not, what's it to you?" I asked.

**FANG POV**

Hard to get. Sarcastic. Funny.

"So, you get around to the beach much?" I asked

"I wish, my annoying little sisters dragged me here" she sighed. Motioning towards the water. One small girl with blonde curls flopped around in the water. It couldn't be, but it was. It was Angel. Then this girl, it had to be...Max. Aww shit.

"Max?" I asked tentatively. I was rewarded with a punch and a kick. Way to go. "What the hell?"

"What, Fang?" Max asked ripping off her sunglasses. Iggy had now come up to us, dragging Gazzy along too.

"Max, what are you doing here? Fang was just going to talk to..." Iggy started. I elbowed him in the gut, just a tad too hard.

"Were you guys scoping out for beach bunnies?" Max practically screamed. I was doomed.

"I wasn't, Fang begged me!" Iggy pleaded, so much for what happens in the jungle stays in the jungle.

"Save it Iggy, it's always your idea to do it, and I guess this time Fang justed wanted to hop. Along. For. The. Ride." Max snapped.

"Hey, I get it, because Fang was flirting with Max and Max's last name is Ride, Iggy do you…" Gazzy droned on.

"I knew it was you" I said, time to become Mr. Emotionless. But Max had gotten to me now, she could read me even when I went to stone.

"Yep, totally Mr. You come around to the beach often?" Max sneered.

"You flirted back!" I shot looking down at her.

"I didn't know it was you, I had sunscreen in my eye!" Max said, and then froze. She just admitted to flirting when _we _had something going on. I smirked. She gasped, and then glared.

"Can we say awkward?" Nudge whispered to Ella.

"Your such a jerk!" Max snapped, and I laughed. Her eyes narrowed.

"Me? Your the one whose throwing herself and her _sunscreened _eye at every person she meets" I snapped back. Max was speechless.

"And at least I wasn't that into it" I said.

"Yes you were" she said smugly

"Yeah, and how could you tell?" I huffed.

"Because I have a seven year old mind reader on my side and she told me that the whole time _you _wanted to kiss _me!" _she yelled.

I nodded. She looked confused.

"I did want to kiss you" I whispered loud enough for only her to hear. She looked confused.

So I kissed her.

**MAX POV**

And then he kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

And I didn't really care that he was flirting with me.

And then I realized what I just thought and punched him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**That Moment When: You change your looks because your boyfriend tells you to. Sort of. **

**MAX POV**

So, you all know that I _love _to challenge the flock to bets and races and everything else that I can win at? Well, now you do.

_Most _times I win, and get whatever my pretty little self wants. But some times I don't win, and this blondie get's into a whole lot of trouble.

Well, this is the story of one of those exceptionally _rare _times where I lost a bet, and it just kinda went downhill ever since that moment.

So, sit back, relax, and laugh while you can, because I'm coming for you. Every. Freaking. One. Of. You.

It all started on a dark and stormy night.

Nah, I'm just playing around, it was a very pleasant afternoon, and the flock was hanging out. Iggy was, presumably sucking faces with my stepsister, Ella. I bet they were having _fun!. _Angel and Total were playing in the water, and Gazzy was trying to teach Nudge how to make a bomb out of nail polish. Let's just say Nudge wasted a lot of nail polish that day.

And Fang and I were flying. We had flown a good hundred miles away from the safe house when I stopped and turned to Fang.

"Let's race!" I said excitedly.

Fang looked at me, and then nodded. I prepared to turn around and bolt when Fang grabbed my ankle.

"Hold on sucker! Let's make this interesting." Fang said, an evil glint in his eye.

"Fine, if I win…" I paused, thinking,

"Keep it in your head, goldilocks, let's make it a surprise!" Fang whispered.

"Enjoy staring at the back of my feet" I laughed and then turned and flew.

Well, you all know how we bird kids have a built in navigation system, well, mine was out of batteries that day and I had no idea where the hell I was. I had zoomed up pretty dang far, and was kinda, sort of, lost.

_Not _one of my best moments.

_Angel! _

No answer.

_Angel? _

No freaking answer.

_ANGEL! _I thought, hoping that the irritated tone in my thoughts would get to her.

_Straight ahead for maybe 10 seconds and then a left, you'll see me _

Finally.

I followed Angel's precise instructions and reached the safe house without seeing Fang. I smiled to myself and tucked in my wings. I was almost at the safe house when Fang walked out of the patio doors. I was so shocked that I almost crash landed, resulting me to land oh-so gracefully on my behind and Fang to crack up laughing.

"What took you so long?" he asked, still shaking

"My navigation system was taking a day off" I said, dusting myself off.

"Where'd it go? Mexico?" Fang asked

"Yeah, yeah, hotshot, let's get on with it" I replied, irritated.

"I want you too…die your hair red" Fang said smugly.

"Red?" I asked in disbelief

"You know, first color of the rainbow, color of blood, _red?" _Fang explained.

"Yeah I got it" I snapped.

"Look, you lost the bet, and I like the color red" Fang said simply. And I laughed, yeah; sure, Fang liked the color red as much as I like tutus. Did he like red _heads? _You betcha!

"I'm gonna be nice and ignore that" I mumbled.

"I think Nudge has some hair dye" Fang said stroking his chin.

"Sometimes I really hate you" I said

"Tell that to your navigation system" Fang said chuckling and walked over to Nudge.

So that's how I ended up with Brigid Dwyer's fiery red locks. But if you think that's the end of the story you are sooooo wrong. It get's worse my friends, a whole bucketful of overflowing worse.

Well, if you've ever dyed your hair you know that it takes a very long time to dry, and during that time the Nudge Channel was having a marathon.

"And then I told Gazzy that I didn't want him to use my Chartreuse nail polish because it cost like 5 dollars, not that I paid for it, but, anyways, I really liked that color, and Gazzy _used _it, and I was so mad! So then I took some of his explosive powder and dumped it in his hair, so his hair's gonna blow up sometimes. You might now want to tell Iggy because he might trigger it, and then you'd get mad, and then, well, you get the point. And _then…_" Nudge droned on. I didn't get it, it had been 13 years and she _still _hadn't lost her voice yet. It was humanely impossible.

While she went on I grabbed the hair dye box and began to fiddle with.

The girl had shiny red hair that was tousled in a stylish way. My hair was tousled in a tousled way, because, personally, that's what tousled means. I mean, if I personally tried to tousle it would it make it stylish, or stupid? Those are the questions I would kill to have answered!

So, you know how I love reading and words and anything that makes the educational part of my brain turn it's gears? Yeah, well you're an idiot because I hate that stuff.

So all the labels, the ingredients, the warnings, I mostly ignored them. Because sometimes you just have to assume that "Loreal Red Hair Dye" isn't going to kill you. And if it does….you should have read the label.

Well, I was so bored that I began to read these labels and whatnot.

_Water, red hair dye, blah, blah, blah_

_Do not swallow_

_Keep away from children younger then three_

_Try other Loreal products!_

_Note: this hair dye is PERMANENT_

Hold on.

This is around the time any sane person would say oh my god.

"Oh my god" I said. See, that proves that the voice inside my head is indeed normal, and I am infact sane!

"What? What?" Nudge asked, broken from her trance.

"The hair dye…" I paused

"Speak Max! Speak!" Nudge urged me

"Permanent" I exhaled.

And Nudge knew better then to reply.

Well, when I left the bathroom the flock was lounging on the couch, some weird show blaring. Iggy had obviously figured out that Gazzy had explosive powder in his hair because his whole face was covered with powder and tufts of his hair were missing.

"Hey Max!" Gazzy said surprised.

"Nice hair Gaz," Nudge cracked up from behind me, and then regained her mad composure, though I doubt it was going to last for long.

Fang was talking to Iggy and glanced up at me, and then looked back at Iggy. Then he froze and looked back up at me.

"You look…" he started.

And then I lunged.

Fortunately for Fang he had practiced fighting with me for more then a decade! So he knew what places of his face I was going for, and successfully fought his way from under me, and grabbed my hands and twisted. I winced and then kicked him in the knee, and then slapped him across the face again.

Fang having absolutely _no _idea what in the world was going on was fighting with a confused expression writing all over his face in sharpie. Permanent sharpie. See what I did there? Permanent? Nope, well your all stupid.

I got some very good blows, but at one point I was focusing on the audience's facial expression. Confusion, determination, more confusion, and Iggy was laughing his butt off. Well, Fang chose that moment to tackle me to the ground and he ended up straddling my legs and holding my arms down next to my new hair.

"What the hell?" Fang asked, panting.

"Fang, language, tsk" Iggy remarked, still giggling.

"Shut it, Ig" I hissed.

"Max? Why did you attack me!" Fang asked, irritated.

"You, freaking know why?" I growled, and Fang looked surprised, and then confused again.

"I do?" he asked stupidly, just as Gazzy said

"He does?"

"Of course you do, you're the one who chose the freaking dye," I snapped. Fang's blank expression didn't change a bit.

"The…hair dye?" Fang said again, I struggled against his grasp but he slapped me across the face. Hard, I might add, and then picked up one of my locks, careful not to loosen any tension on my arms.

"Like it?" I asked sweetly

"Yeah," Fang said sweetly

"Good, because I'm stuck with it for the rest of my life," I responded.

"What, why?" Fang asked.

"Because, you and your pretty little mind let Nudge put _permanent _hair-dye in my hair!" I yelled. Ella gasped. Iggy Gasped. Angel gasped. Gazzy farted. Nudge looked smug.

And that's how I ended up with red hair.

Don't worry it came out.

After 3 months of washing my hair for 50 million hours, slapping Fang whenever I saw him and his stupid smirk, and a bottle of blonde, and brown hair dye.

And what did I learn from this wonderful experience?

Never _ever _let your built in navigation system take the day off.


End file.
